Sten
The Sten is a British submachine gun featured in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: World at War (DS), ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty and United Offensive Singleplayer This is the British submachine gun of choice. It is a powerful weapon at close range, akin to the other submachine guns, but is much rarer to find. It is much less common than the German MP40, and both have basically the same stats. In United Offensive, the player starts the British Sicily mission with a silenced Sten. The silenced Sten looks much different from the regular Sten, with more detail, and what looks like a much larger, "chunkier" looking magazine, as well as a partial view of the thin metal stock. Multiplayer The weapon is issued to the British team in multiplayer. It is not as accurate as the German MP40, making it best reserved for close quarters, where its damage and firerate compensate for its lower accuracy. Image:sten_1.png|UO Sten Image:steniron_1.png|Iron sight Image:UOSilencedStenHipView.jpg|Silenced Variant Image:UOSilencedStenIronSightView.jpg|Iron Sight Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Sten is a decent weapon, with damage about on par with the MP40, although ammo cannot be shared. It is a stable weapon with an easily controlled recoil. File:026 Sten.jpg|From top to bottom, left to right: Side view, iron sight view, and first-person view of the Sten. Call of Duty 2 Singleplayer The Sten is, again, the submachine gun of choice for the British. It still deals a lot of damage in close quarters, capable of killing in just two shots. Its accuracy is good, due to low recoil and rate of fire, but its effectiveness over range is limited due to its lack of damage at extreme ranges. Multiplayer This weapon is issued to the British team. It can kill in three bullets at close range or ten at distance. Its low rate of fire and recoil make it a versatile weapon, allowing for limited medium-range combat in addition to close-range. Compared to the Thompson, it has more ammo and slightly better accuracy. Image:sten_2.png| Image:steniron_2.png|Iron sight Call of Duty 3 The Sten in this game is almost exactly the same as the previous ones. The only differences are how it is held and the Sten also appears to be weaker in Call of Duty 3. As in the previous games, the Sten has low recoil and well-desgined iron sights to help the player shoot at relatively long ranges. Ammunition is plentiful in Night Drop, since many friendlies use this weapon, but in Laison River ammunition is rare until the player reaches the flak trenches and the house. In other levels, the player might end up trading it for an MP40 due to the rarity of dropped Stens. Image:Cod 3 sten.jpg| Image:Cod 3 sten ads.jpg|Iron sight Call of Duty: Roads to Victory The Sten is used by both the British and Canadian forces. If the difficulty selected is "Survival", it is replaced by the Bren. Call of Duty: World at War (hipfire) (ADS) |pen = Small |fire = Automatic |used = Britain |pickup = hud_sten.png }} The Sten originally appeared in Call of Duty: World at War, however, it was cut along with the British campaign. Only Create-a-Class image, pickup icon, animations and uncompiled weapon file remained in the Mod Tools. In singleplayer, the weapon was to appear with suppressor and without it.It was Likely Replaced by the Type 100, The model was kept for Black ops. Unlike the most weapons, the only performance difference between silenced and un-silenced versions is the fire rate: un-silenced version fires every 0.1 seconds, while silenced version can fire every 0.109 seconds. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The Sten (known in game Sten MK II) is one of the five SMGs that appear in game and has the highest rate of fire of all them which compensate the low damage. It is British Army's submachine gun of choice in the DS version and it is once again shown being held by the magazine which is incorrect; it also can't share ammo with the MP-40 which is odd since they both use the same ammunition.In singleplayer most players will often keep the Sten instead of picking up the MP40 because it has a higher rate of fire, and has more damage, however, players will often trade the Sten for the STG-44 in later levels because the STG-44 is more accurate, and does more damage.In multiplayer the Sten is only available for the British faction along the Lanchester Submachine Gun, however the Sten is more used because it has a higher rate of fire and more accurate iron-sights, tough it deals slightly less damage and has more muzzle flash. File:Sten_CoD_WaW_DS.jpg|The DS version of the Sten File:Sten_Iron_CoD_WaW_DS.jpg|Iron sights Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts In Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, the Sten is the submachine gun of choice for the British campaign. It is similar to past versions of the Sten in the series, and appears as a British weapon alongside the Lee-Enfield. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Sten returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops, exclusively in the level Project Nova, being carried by the British Commandos who assault the ship containing the Nova-6 gas. It has a 32-round magazine, a moderate rate of fire and medium recoil. Like all of the other Call of Duty games in which the Sten appears (except Call of Duty 3), it is held by the magazine, making the aim tilt slightly leftward. It is almost similar to the Type 100 from World at War. Sten Black Ops.jpg|Sten Hip Fire Aiming Sten.jpg|Sten Iron Sights Reloading Sten.jpg|Reloading Sten Trivia * In Call of Duty 3, the in-game info claims that the Sten can use captured MP-40 ammunition, just like in real life, but this is not possible in the game itself, or any of the other games. * In Call of Duty 3 the player shifts his hands when moving the Sten up to his shoulder. This is strange because it is depicted to have almost no barrel at all, and the players hand protrudes from the end of the barrel. * Because of the way the player grips the magazine, the Sten is always tilted to the left towards the magazine in the players hand, except in ''Finest Hour''. This is the same for the Type 100 in World at War, only that the Type 100 allowed for the magazine to be gripped in such a way. * Call of Duty 3 is the only game where the player holds the Sten correctly, by the barrel, and not by the magazine because it may cause the weapon to jam if it is held by the magazine. The gun is also held by British Commandos in Black Ops by the barrel. * It seems that the cut WaW pickup icon for the Sten was reused in Black Ops. * Also, the icon shows the integrated silencer, though the Sten in Black Ops does not have one. * Most likely, the Sten in Black Ops uses the cut World at War model or the Call of Duty 3 model. Category:Screenshots Category:Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Cut Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons